


【鼬佐】控制欲

by Hollybeauty



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollybeauty/pseuds/Hollybeauty
Summary: 他就是这样被一步步控制住的。
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, 鼬佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 31





	【鼬佐】控制欲

这种经年积染的控制欲是不动声色、又深入骨髓的。

佐助这时候才发现，原来，即使他已经认识到了鼬对自己无孔不入的控制，并且尝试去反抗，也依旧无法摆脱鼬对他的控制。

他的兄长曾抚摸他的发，温柔而略带忧伤地说：佐助太单纯了，很容易被人利用。

这话有些小瞧他了，佐助感到了些微不痛快。我哪有你说的那么夸张！佐助不服气地撇过脸，他也是从小到大都成绩全优的优等生好不好，不管学什么都又快又好，怎么在鼬的眼里自己就是个谁来骗一骗都能被带走的蠢货了？

鼬没有说更多，他只是把顺着佐助后脑发丝的手移到了弟弟的脸上，拇指轻柔地在这张漂亮又俊俏的少年人面孔上抚搓，从细细的眉毛，到漆黑的眼睛，再到花瓣一样鲜活红润的嘴唇。他的眼神那样温柔而哀伤，好像有说不尽的苦痛、和倾诉不完的情思，佐助被他这轻柔得令人浑身发痒的手法给摸愣了。他呆呆地看着兄长，过了一会儿，嗫嚅着说：哥，痒。

鼬轻轻笑了起来，他把覆在佐助脸上的手放下，而后很自然地将手臂穿过少年的臂弯，用轻柔却不容置疑的力道将佐助抱在了怀里。

十岁之后佐助就再也没有扑到鼬的怀里撒娇求抱的经历了，他没有鼬那样天赋异禀的早熟和早慧，但渐渐长大之后也变得要面子起来。在班上是酷酷的全优生，被同龄人或敬佩或羡妒的目光注视多了，也自然要端起几分架子。小时候坐在玄关门口等着哥哥回家，再兴冲冲地扑上去，被抱住、被搓揉、被抚摸、被温柔诱哄的事情，当然是不肯再做了。

所以他竟然羞怯地僵住了。

佐助直直地站成一根桩。鼬还是比他高了不少，胸怀也比尚未成年的少年宽阔，佐助整个人都被这个怀抱包拢，呼吸间全是鼬身上的气味。但这不应该……他迷迷糊糊地想，忍者身上怎么能有味道呢，何况鼬还是暗部，别人会发现他的。

但他确然被这充满了安全感的气味笼罩着，或许根本就没什么气味，只有洁净的衣物洗涤剂的清芳，只是在鼬身上、被他闻到，就能营造十足的蛊惑人心的氛围。

佐助被鼬不停抚摸背脊的举动安抚下来，紧绷而不适的身体缓慢放松了。他闭上眼睛，埋首在兄长的怀抱里，本能般地蹭了两下。他甚至有些怀疑刚才的不适是不是幻觉了，他怎么会不适应被抱拥呢？抱拥他的人可是鼬啊……他在鼬的怀里长大，只不过几年没有进行过这种太过黏糊的兄弟情感交流方式了而已，不代表他们的感情有分毫的疏远，至少，佐助是不觉得有的。他逞强又自傲，不至于鄙视一切弱者，却对自身的弱小发自内心地厌恶。他总觉得自己得要很强很强才行，因为他的哥哥是宇智波鼬，鼬的弟弟怎么能弱？

他也确实是绝大多数人眼中的强者了，不管是实力，还是风范，都没人会把他当成脆弱的存在。只是在鼬面前——在鼬的怀抱里，他才毫无所查地软弱着。

不知什么时候起，他们不再站立着了，鼬坐在地上，佐助跪在他身前缩进他的怀抱里，在这种安心放下所有只需要袒露一切被爱抚的气氛里昏昏然。鼬抚摸他的力道、频率、手法，这一切都太……太令人舒适了。佐助眯着眼侧过头，把脑袋埋到鼬的肩窝，缓慢地呼吐，汲取更多兄长的气味，这是他放心软弱的催眠药，也是他无往而不胜的兴奋剂。

我要哥哥，他想，我只要哥哥。朋友、一族、伙伴，这一切都很重要，但如果只能选一个而放弃所有，那我要哥哥，没有哥哥，我不行的。

这时候他就连一开始他们为什么而吵得激愤都记忆朦胧了，他们有太多事情可以吵起来了，最近吵得比以前更多，而且基本都围绕着一件事情在争论。这次，大概也是鼬又施了什么手段让自己想加入暗部的申请被驳回了吧。明明之前已经和火影大人说好了的……但鼬总是有办法。

他一直有办法预料到很多事情，再采取各种应对手段让事态的发展不偏移他所预想的轨道。佐助两年前就想加入暗部，但两年后还是没能得偿所愿。不是他的实力不够，也不是新上任的五代火影纲手姬依旧不放心宇智波家，更不是父亲不允许，就只是鼬觉得不妥而已。到底哪里不妥，佐助至今都没有搞明白。

他只是想和哥哥并肩战斗而已，他想告诉鼬，自己已经很强了。

他们每次吵架，佐助都认为自己已经做好了万全的心理准备，足以不被任何情况所动摇。但每次他都会输，拍着桌子大声质问鼬为什么就是不让自己加入暗部的是他，越说越气站起来面红耳赤地说伤人的话的是他，气完了又被鼬分毫不变的镇定岿然的态度伤到而觉得自己像个白痴感到委屈而弱了气势的是他——撇过头忍不住开始掉眼泪的也是他。

他在别人面前有多“傲”，在哥哥面前就有多“娇”。如果他有足够的时间离开兄长，单独成长，面对更多的凄风苦雨、艰苦磨难，他或许会更有出息一点。当然了，谁也不能说年纪轻轻就晋升上忍，十二岁就开了三勾玉写轮眼的他没有出息，尽管不能和鼬比，他也已经足够优秀，优越到可以傲视绝大多数人。

他毕竟是被宠爱着长大的，出生名门，家庭幸福，生活无忧。虽然为了得到父亲的承认而总是钻牛角尖，也有时会嫉妒和不甘于过分优秀的兄长，但这只是微不足道的小情绪罢了。他还是最爱鼬，妒忌没让他变得丑恶，反而让他更有动力变强，尽管，至今他都不觉得自己真的超越兄长了。

他不是温室花朵，当上忍者之后也出过几次险象环生死里逃生的危任务，却也没有痛失所爱后抱憾终生，能够背负着绝望和憎恨投身黑暗的坚强，他的哥哥很强，非常强，鼬不会死，他就不会绝望。他也有过交好的同伴和朋友死在任务中的经历，否则写轮眼哪有那么好开。但是再多的痛苦，只要回来看到鼬，被兄长的温柔抚慰过后，他便会像个好不容易回到巢里的雏鸟一样软弱又脆弱，他在外面是雄鹰，展翅飞过巍峨高山，受一些伤，回来之后却永远长不大，是一只生了绒毛的幼鸟，飞又飞不起来，路都走不好。被鼬摸一摸、抱一抱、说两句温柔好听的话，他就能不顾一切地窜到鼬的怀里躺平了被抚摸翅膀。这时候他连自己的翅膀会不会被折断都不担心，鼬那么强，鼬永远那么强，鼬的身边能让他回去，他就在某种意义上心性坚强，永远不败。

这样想来，尽管他总是对鼬气愤抱怨说兄长把他当小孩子，可他自己的所作所为，全是孩子气的依赖，甚至寄生。他也不懂自己为什么那么恐惧于失去鼬，明明鼬从小到大一直陪在他身边，他总觉得自己要抓牢了，因为失去鼬的话，后果会很可怕，也不知这是哪里来的预感，恐怖得让人遍体生寒，好像他真有过被黑水吞噬在绝望里沉沦的经历一样。

所以鼬才能控制住他。如果他真能斩断这种依赖，鼬也不会硬要对他的一切都渗透，他毕竟是个好兄长，弟弟要独立，他会有些失落，也需要时间适应，但他是可以放手的。可佐助毋宁说独立了，在自己面前，那种依赖心和寄托感让自己的弟弟近乎残废似的好摆布。鼬不会随心所欲地为了一己私欲而摆布他，也绝不会做任何伤害佐助的事情，但有一个小东西——他最爱的弟弟，心甘情愿地想要被他全权控制，尽管这是佐助自己毫无所觉的弱点，他也没办法不心动。

宇智波鼬本来就是个心思缜密，思虑深重，喜欢把喜欢的、想要的、在乎的，全都归拢在自己手下一一安排好的，对“控制”这件事得心应手又甚为固执的家伙。而他最爱的，最想的，最在乎的弟弟送到手下愿意被他摆布，这诱惑太难拒绝了。

在意识到佐助对自己分毫不觉的下意识依赖之后，鼬便开始思考一个问题：他应该着手斩断这份依赖，让佐助真正强大起来；还是听之任之，甚至放纵它，相信自己能为弟弟安排好最好的前途。前者是理智思考过后，对佐助来说长远而健康的成长方向，后者……他会很痛快，他会得到更甚于佐助依赖自己的安全感和快感，但对佐助似乎不大公平，这孩子潜意识里依赖他，但表面上却极讨厌任人摆布，用堪称操纵的方式安排好一切。问题的节点就是，要顺从佐助自己都没察觉到的潜意识，也满足自己的私欲，将弟弟劳劳归拢在自己的翅膀下；还是将表面的桀骜引导成实际上的内心的独立与坚韧，让弟弟成为可以真正翱翔于天的雄鹰。

他在心里天人交战，表面上却丝毫不透，当然，也不是一点端倪都没露出来，至少佐助是隐有所查的。在他又一次借口忙碌而拒绝了佐助的陪伴之后，他的弟弟再一次抱着枕头于深夜钻进了他的床褥。这种夜半同寝的自以为秘密的行动，佐助十岁之后就不肯再做了。装睡的鼬被拉住手臂环在十五岁的少年的腰上，眼皮子底下的双眼颤抖地滚动几下，他现在睁开眼的话，毫无疑问会是一双鲜红的写轮眼。

佐助长大了很多，抱着少年和抱着孩子的感觉差得太多了，十岁之后他们再也没有一起睡过，时间的断层让这种差异更是分明得惊心动魄起来。鼬环着弟弟细瘦的腰，呼吐平缓，一点动静都没有，好像睡得真就那么熟，就算现在外面打起轰响的雷鸣，也吵不醒他。

佐助架住鼬的手臂环住自己的腰后，停顿了片刻，这几分钟的寂静在黑暗中无限拉长，而后鼬清晰地感觉到佐助伸手回抱了自己，又缩起来了一些，钻到了自己的怀里。这孩子毛茸茸的软发蹭着自己的下巴，触感从脸上一直痒到了心里，鼬能让身体不动声色，但他控制不了自己的心跳。

缩在被褥和兄长怀抱之间的佐助一定听到了这个心跳声。

“哥哥。”佐助小声说，“我做了什么惹你生气的事情吗？”

没有，我不会对你生气。

“你最近对我好冷淡。”佐助把声音压得很低，像是在自言自语，但他们心照不宣地知道鼬肯定在听，“总是不理我。”

“明天不要再这样了好吗？”佐助说，“这个梦里我很乖，所以不管我在现实里做错了什么，你都已经原谅我了。明天起来，不要不理我了……”

佐助不安地颤抖着，鼬开始不太明白自己这下子是不是真的在做梦了。他慢慢睁开眼，鲜红的瞳孔对上了蜷在他怀里费力仰望他的黑瞳仁，鼬面无表情地同佐助对视了一会儿，把环在弟弟身上的手由被动地松揽着，变为主动的拥抱。

宇智波族人全都是黑发黑眼，唯独发色有微妙的深浅蓝暖差别，但他看着昏暗月光里，弟弟朦胧不清的脸部轮廓，和那张漂亮脸蛋上像是蒙雾一般的漆幽幽的大眼睛，独断地认为，弟弟的眼睛一定是黑眼睛里最漂亮的那双。

他把佐助的头摁到自己怀里，不去看那对让自己心神摇曳的黑眼睛，安抚地说：“睡吧。”

佐助恨不得钻到他的身体里，像一只拼命把自己藏到大鹰翅膀底下的小鹰，抖擞着软蓬的绒毛，弱得能一手捏死，又弱得连重一点摸摸他都舍不得。他只有在鼬的身边才最有安全感，却也是在鼬的身边才最没有安全感。他强横的实力是在鼬手把手的教导下长成的，但他在哥哥面前一点力气都使不出来，弱得不堪一击。

他低低地叫了一声哥哥，声音闷在鼬的胸口。

鼬摸着他的背，眯起眼，没应。

反正佐助也不需要他应声，大概只是叫着好玩，他又叫了一声：“哥哥。”

太弱了……鼬想，太弱了，我的弟弟。

“哥哥。”佐助叫了第三声。

弱得我甚至不忍让他独立。内心深处对我的依赖和示弱，以及表面上的桀骜不服管吗……真是个不让人省心的孩子，从小到大都会给我出难题。

“再紧一点，哥哥。”佐助低低地说，“你再抱我紧一点。”

鼬如他所愿，将他拥得更紧，他们贴得密不透风了，这个距离和拥抱的力度其实并不舒服，但佐助却像安心了似的叹了一口气，没一会儿就睡过去了。

佐助太弱了。鼬想，一个人的强大不仅仅在于实力的发挥，更在于坚韧的内心。佐助可以很强，只要我还在这里，他就可以很强；但要毁了他也很容易，我一个人就能做到。如果更早一点察觉的话……也许还来得及，来得及纠正这种错误的、病态般的依恋。但是佐助已经十五岁了，我和他，用这种方式相处了十五年了，要重新安排让他斩断这种软弱，也不是不可能，但是……

他低下头，凝视着怀里安详的睡颜。

算了，弱也没关系，反正我很强，而且还可以更强一点。

“成长是很痛的。”他对怀里的少年说，但更像是在自言自语，因为佐助在他身边总是睡得无比深甜，绝对听不到他现在说的话。

“但是，你没必要强到无坚不摧的地步，那样太痛了。对我的依恋已经足够让你的内心强大到抵御大部分痛苦了，那么，似乎也没必要让你痛得撕心裂肺之后，再于深渊里涅槃，那毕竟是很痛的，对吗？”

鼬将佐助鬓边的头发顺到耳后，对着这张和自己十分相像又截然不同的俊秀脸蛋，轻轻笑了起来。

算了，他想，我还是舍不得，没必要非得成长到那个地步，反正还有我。

为了你的真正的安全，就算表面上你会不高兴，会叛逆，甚至会厌烦我，我也不会再改变决定了。与其相信离开我的你会变得更强大，我更相信我自己。

你的人生，就由我来安排吧。


End file.
